


Two Cops Walk into a Bar

by daderface



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Hank is horny leave him alone, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, let the man sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daderface/pseuds/daderface
Summary: You hadn’t been an officer for long before you noticed the fleeting glances an older man shot across the precinct at you. He wasn’t too secretive about it, it was very clear. Each time your eyes connected, you could feel a heat rising to your face settling in a gentle blush. You’d quickly return to your work, suffering through the sneers of your partner, Detective Reed. Gavin. Prick. Asshole. All of those words were synonymous.Aka, what happens when a grumpy old man finds himself staring at a young recruit who deals with a shitty partner.





	Two Cops Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [styne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styne/gifts).



> Helllloooooooooo!!! This is my first DBH fic that I have written, I plan to do so many many more but this is a gift for my absolute best pal EVER!!!! I hope he likes it. There is almost no fics of Hank with a male reader so enjoy!!!!

                 You hadn’t been an officer for long before you noticed the fleeting glances an older man shot across the precinct at you. He wasn’t too secretive about it, it was very clear. Each time your eyes connected, you could feel a heat rising to your face settling in a gentle blush. You’d quickly return to your work, suffering through the sneers of your partner, Detective Reed. Gavin. Prick. Asshole. All of those words were synonymous.

                “Really? Hank Anderson? He’s old enough to be your fucking dad (Y/N). You are disgusting.” Gavin would tease, never letting up. “Shut up asshole.” Is all you would grunt back. Shaking your head you focused on your work, a headache blossoming and curling tightly in your brain. You let out a loud groan, pinching your eyes shut. “Fuck it, Gavin I’m leaving. Good fucking luck on your own.” You cursed, gathering your belongings and rushing out of the precinct before Gavin could even think of telling you to sit your ass back down. It was a long day and with this headache it was about to be even longer.

                You decided to take an automated cab to Jimmy’s bar to drink away the headache somewhere away from your small shitty apartment. If you knew your apartment complex (which you definitely did), the parties from all around would be raging already at about 9pm. You kept your eyes shut until the cab had let you know you had arrived at your destination. “Yeah yeah…” You mumbled to yourself as you exited the cab and entered Jimmy’s bar. As soon as you entered, your nose was assaulted with the smell of cigarettes burning to the butt end and multitudes of whiskey, scotch and multiple other forms of alcohol. It was strong enough to burn your nostrils and you absolutely loved it. You took a seat at the far end of the bar, quickly grabbing the bartender’s attention. You ordered yourself a glass of whiskey and a water to even it out. Dehydration doesn’t do well with headaches. Quickly slamming back your first cup of alcohol was nothing. The burn was definitely welcome. Silently you shuffled to pull out a small sketchbook from your back pocket followed by a small pencil and began to sketch out the patrons of the bar.

                A couple hours had passed until you heard the bell above the door ring followed by grumpy murmuring. You looked up from your sketchbook and noticed Hank had found his way into the establishment. It seemed as though you blinked and Hank had already ordered and down a glass of whiskey. You turned your attention back to your sketchbook and flipped it to a clean page. Slowly you began sketching out Hank as he sat leaning gently against the bar. It was very exquisite to see Hank in a more natural setting. Once you mapped out a basic form and features on Hank’s face and body followed by mapping out light sources you focused completely on the sketch before you. You slowly moved your pencil along the paper before a gruff voice snapped you out of your focus. “Hey kid, what are you drawing?” The voice inquired. It made you jump and quickly throw your arms over the drawing. You looked up to see Hank had moved to sit on the stool next to you. He let out a chuckle. “Shit no need to jump out of your skin. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” He continued. You cleared your throat, gently closing the sketchbook and hiding it again. “Hank! Didn’t think I’d see you in this shithole.” You remarked, picking up your glass of water. You took a gentle sip, watching as Hank did the same. “This shithole is like a second home to me. I’m kind of a regular.” He stated as if he was proud of being a regular in a small rundown bar. “So you got stuck with the android huh? Thought you hated those things.” You spoke, removing your eyes from Hank. The older man just rolled his eyes. “Fucking Fowler teamed me up with that hunk of plastic. If I had a choice, I’d drop it off in the nearest fucking dump.” He spat, clearly still not a fan of androids. You let out a gentle laugh at the irony of the situation. “Aww c’mon, give him a chance. Maybe he’ll become your favorite partner yet.” You teased, shoving a gentle elbow into his side.

                Hank didn’t seem to amused as his face contorted. “Fuck off.” He whispered, slamming down an empty glass of whiskey which was quickly filled again by the bartender. You let out a rather loud laugh at the man’s actions. “Oh please, don’t give me that shit Hank. At very least be civil with him. It’ll get that shit over faster.” You commented, giving Hank a shrug. Hank went silent, nursing his cup of whiskey. “Alright, I’ll be civil if you show me what you were drawing.” He promised, giving you a smirk. In his mind he bet you would never show him, yet you snorted and reopened your sketchbook quickly flipping to the page with other patrons rather than Hank as if to trick him. “I was drawing some of the customers in here.” You whispered, handing the man the sketchbook. Hank gently took it from your hands and nodded, facial expression telling you he thought they were good. “Not bad, not bad..” He whispered as he flipped the page to view the detailed drawing of himself. You spat out your drink, flailing to get the sketchbook back but Hank simply batted your hand’s away. “Holy shit kid, this is real good.” He commented. “Didn’t even know you were drawing me.” He turned his face to you, a small smirk placed on his lips. You were blushing furiously as his eyes practically searched yours. “Thank you Hank, means a lot..” you whispered softly. “You know, I could always give you some different positions to draw.. Different clothes… or lack thereof..” He mumbled softly causing you to blush an even deeper crimson. “I might be inclined to take you up on that offer…” You retorted, feeling a heat pool in your gut.

                With those simple words, Hank pulled out his wallet and paid for both of your drinks, eyeing you with a slight hunger. “Why don’t we take this back to my place?” He asked, voice hitting a deep timbre with a clear intent to keep you from drawing as much as possible. You shook softly and nodded, following him out the door and to his car. Hank held the passenger door open for you waiting until you got in to shut the door. He then slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “Acting like a gentleman after you just told me you want me to draw you nude?” You snorted gently, laughing into your hand. Hank let himself smirk a tiny bit as he turned to face you. “Shut the fuck up before I park this car and make you keep that pretty mouth shut.” He growled. His voice sent another shock of heat to your gut. You let yourself shiver softly, causing Hank to let out a guttural laugh. He gently snaked a hand over to caress your thigh, keeping his hand away from your slowly hardening cock. You let out a soft gasp followed by a whine, moving your hand to hold on to Hank’s.

                The drive felt like a century as Hank gently teased you. He slowly pulled up to his house and parked the car, hopping out and walking around to watch you leave the car, awkwardly hiding a boner growing in your pants. Hank let out another laugh as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside greeting his large dog. “Sumo, how ya doin boy?” he asked, squatting down to pet the rather excited dog as you walked inside. “H-hank…” You whined, putting a hand on his shoulder to get the attention you were craving. Hank slowly stood back up and groaned. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” He whispered as he pulled you close, crashing your lips together. You let out a gentle moan which Hank used as an invitation to slide his tongue in your mouth. His tongue explored and wrestled with yours expertly, causing your knees to shake slightly. Hank pulled back, practically panting. “Bedroom. Now.” He groaned, as you nodded furiously. He roughly grabbed your hand and tugged you to the bedroom in question, immediately pushing you back on the bed. Hank slowly crawled on top of you, stopping at the considerable bulge that rested in your pants. He chuckled gently. “Excited?” He questioned, knowing full well he didn’t need a response. His hand’s worked their magic on your jean’s button and zipper, lifting your hips up was one of Hank’s large hands. The other worked off your jeans and the boxers underneath. He slowly let your hips rest again on the plush bedding, favoring to slide his hands over your thighs and then gently giving your cock a couple slowly pumps. You stifled a loud moan with the back of your hand, already feeling the sweat leaking from every pore. Hank’s eyes flicked up to yours as he finished climbing your body. “No, I want to hear those pretty sounds.” Hank scolded, slapping your hand away from your lips. “I want to hear everything.” He grumbled, quickly unbuttoning his own pants to slide down the zipper, his cock springing free from it’s confines with a gentle sigh. He leaned forward, already so excited, kissing his way down your body to lewdly spit directly on your asshole, causing you to jump in shock. “H-Hank… I need you inside me, I need to feel you..” You moaned out, a small grumble in your throat. Hank simply chuckled, eyes half lidded in pure lust. “Oh trust me sweetheart, you’re gonna get it so fucking hard.” His hand returned to stroke your cock as he pumped himself slowly into your tight hole. You let out a loud groan of pure pleasure, arms reaching up to wrap behind Hank’s neck. Your nails gently dug into the soft skin there, causing his hips to stutter in their pounding motions. The pleasure was intense, hot and filled with need. He continued to fuck your hole, the slapping of his hips against yours echoing off every wall. Your orgasm built faster than you would have liked it to, feeling yourself so close to bursting into Hank’s clammy hand. “Hank I’m… Oh fuck I’m so close..” You whispered, gaining a grunt in return. “I’m so fucking close (y/n), so fffffucking close..” He moaned, feeling his peak reach. Soon enough, in a duet of moaning and curses, both of you reached orgasm together, feeling Hank’s warm semen filling your tight ass as you made a mess of his clothes. Hank slowly came down, still pumping softly. Eventually he stopped, panting like he was a man starved of oxygen.

                Hank pulled out of you, moving you over in his bed so he could lay next to you. “Fuck I haven’t had that kind of fun in so long, that was amazing.” Hank panted, rolling close to you. You simply smiled, feeling your breathing return to a more normal pace. It seemed Hank was much more out of shape than you, it was no wonder considering his age. You planted a kiss to his head and gasped. “Hank I need to clean up, can you take me back to Jimmy’s?” You asked softly, still feeling a bit hazy from the mind blowing sex you just had. “Hank?” You repeated, met with silence. You leaned closer, hearing him softly snoring, deep in sleep. You grumbled as you got up and got cleaned, returning back to bed. You let out a sigh, noticing Hank was still wearing his usual ugly shirt. Rolling your eyes, you slowly snuggled closer and felt yourself drift off into slumber. You had a wonderful time with a wonderful man, and could not be any happier.


End file.
